7 Days
by klahey14
Summary: 2 Aks and 3 Vks fall for the same girl but not each other this is a normalish week for them


Monday: Jane

"Danica wake up! we are moving you and your brother to school today!" my mother yelled from down stairs.

I got up, took a shower, then put on a seafoam green dress with white heels. After I was done I ran in to my older brother Doug. He was in a green suit with a blue tie.

"You look very spiffy." I told my brother fixing his tie.

"And you look very beautiful." he said putting a stray strand of blonde hair behind my ear. "The Evil Queen would be jealous." he joked.

I pushed him. "Don't joke about that."

He laughed as we headed to the car. Mom dropped us off at Auradon Prep. My brother took me to my new dorm, but he didn't stay, he had to go to band practice.

I opened my dorm door to see that my new roommate, fairy godmother's daughter was already in our room.

"You're beautiful." I said when she turns around at the sound of the door opening.

"I...thank you." She said blushing, which made her even more beautiful to me.

"Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" I asked walking closer to her.

"How about we get to know each other first. Okay?" she said with the blush still on her face.

"Yeah," I smiled at her. "I can work with that."

"Danny?" I heard my brother say. "You okay.?"

My memory broke, in front of me I saw Doug and his girlfriend Evie.

"Danica, you were lost in thought." My girlfriend asked touching my hand. "Where did you go?"

"My first day at Auradon prep." I said kissing Jane's temple. "I was remembering Doug's little joke and seeing you for the first time."

"What little joke." the daughter of the Evil Queen asked.

"Danny please don't." Doug begged.

"Let her speak babe," Evie swatted Doug playfully, "I want to know."  
"Yeah Douglas, she wants to know." I smiled playfully at my brother. He glared at me as we laughed at him. "It was after I got ready for my first year at the school. I fixed his tie after saying he looked spiffy." I looked at my brother as he started to mess with his dark green tie. "He fixed a stray hair and said that I looked beautiful."

"The joke?" Evie asked.

"I'm getting there." I smiled at her. "He said that your mother would be jealous."

Evie laughed. "And he is right, my mother would be." She agreed.

"Evie is correct." Jane said kissing me. "And I am lucky that someone as beautiful as you chose someone like me."

I hit her shoulder playfully. "Tsk, I'm the lucky one." I kissed her.

"Aww." Evie cooed.

"I love you, Danny." Jane smiled.

"I love you to Janey." I kissed her again.

Tuesday: Lonnie

"What do you think?" I asked my girlfriend as I dressed for the date with Lonnie.

"It's beautiful, just like the other 5 dresses Danny…" Jane breathed in. "When are you going to realize you can wear a brown paper bag and all of us will still find you attractive."

I blushed. "I know but still." I turned to change into another dress when there was a knock.

"There's Lon's." Jane smiled. "Now go, have fun." my girlfriend pushed me to the door toward my other girlfriend.

"Okay, bye love you." I said as she stopped pushing me.

"Love you too, tell me all the details when you get back." I nodded as she went back to her book.

I opened the door to see the daughter of Mulan smiling at me.

"You look beautiful." she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," I blushed. "So do you."

We left my dorm and on the way to the restaurant Lonnie spoke.

"So we are having a double date with Audrey and Chad." she said looking at our intertwined hands.

"Chad!?" I asked very loudly. She flinched. "Sorry." I mumbled.

Memory:

I was putting my books in my locker when I got pushed, my books flew everywhere.

"Villain lover." Said the one who pushed me.

I glanced up to see Chad Charming.

"What?" I asked dazed as I stood up.

"Since you love the villains so much why don't you go live with them on the isle of garbage."

I felt tears run down my face, wishing that my brother was here. It's not fair, just because I agree with my best friend Ben that the kids of villains should get a second chance I get bullied. Chad wouldn't dare push Ben, as he is going to be king but why not the daughter of Dopey.

"Hey! Leave her alone Chad." a girl said as she punched the prince.

Chad screamed in pain, then he ran. I looked at my knight in white….more like knight in pink shining armor.

"Thank you." I smiled at my savior.

"Anything for a pretty girl." She smiled brightly making me blush.

We picked up my books. 'She is cute but what about Jane…'

"Since it is after school, let me buy you coffee as a thank you for being my knight in pink shining armor."

she smiled more if it is possible. "I would love that.''

Memory end:

"He wanted to apologize for bullying you." she said grabbing my hand again. "And if anything goes wrong I will be your knight in shining armor." She smiled.

"I love you." I started as we stopped in front of the restaurant.  
"I love you too."

I kissed her before we entered the building to join Chad and Audrey. As we ate Chad apologized. What I didn't understand was why Chad was stuttering and looking very nervous. I found out later that my three very sweet, but very protective villain boyfriends were at a table behind us glaring at Chad, making sure he behaved.

Wednesday: Carlos

Ben and I were in the bleachers watching our boyfriends play tourney, when Ben and I started to talk about our significant others.

"Danny?" Ben asked as I cheered on Carlos as he shot another goal.

"Yes." I looked at him still smiling proudly from my boyfriend shooting his 4th goal today.

"Why are you only cheering on Carlos? I mean Gil is down there playing and Jane is on the cheerleading team. Why are you not cheering them on?"

"Well, my darling best friend." I chuckled. "Tonight is Carlos' night."

Recognition shown on Ben's face. "Ah so the others are fine with you cheering him on?"

Though Ben is very accepting him and our other friends still don't fully understand how my relationship with the 2 girls and the 3 boys work. At first it was confusing especially when they all wanted my attention at the same time but now it works.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "They all got together and they made the rules for who gets what day, and what happens on their day."

"And they don't get jealous?" he asked tilting his head like a puppy.

"Not with each other but they do get jealous when someone flirts with me."

"Oh? Like how? I can't imagine Carlos and Jane getting jealous very easily." He asked after he cheered on his boyfriend Jay.

"Well Lonnie and Harry it is easy to tell that they are jealous."

"Really?"

I nodded. "They get possessive and they wrap themselves around me from behind so I am like engulfed by them as I am shorter than them it is easy for them to do that." I shook my head. "Then they leave kisses from my temple to my neck, it makes the person uncomfortable. Sometimes I don't even notice the person leaving because I am so focused on them kissing me."

He laughed as I blushed.

"Gil? What does he do?"

"Subtle touches bringing me into his side or just saying that I am his girlfriend and that who ever is flirting with me needs to leave."

We laughed until we saw Gil and Jay run into each other as they try to catch the ball, they both fell down, we gasped in worry for the two. Carlos ran over to check on them.

"How about Jane and 'Los?"

"Well even though they don't get jealous easy, they are very shy, especially around people they don't know. So they just kiss my cheek and grab my hand." I smiled at the thought of my girlfriends and boyfriends.

"You really love them." Ben stated smiling at me.

"Yeah I really do."

We went into a comfortable silence until Auradon won the whole stands erupted in roars and cheers. As the bleachers emptied we stayed waiting for our boyfriends. When Jay and Carlos saw us they ran up to us, sweety jerseys and all. I saw Jane and Gil talking, then they waved at me, as they left the field.

"Let's go get a milkshake." I told the boys as I grabbed Carlos's hand.

They smiled and we headed to a cafe. We sat down in a back booth.

"Ben I never thanked you did I?" Carlos asked.

"For what, 'Los?"

"For helping me with tourney." Carlos said as he put his arm around me. "Because if it wasn't for you then I would have missed Danny chasing Dude who ended up chasing me up a tree." he kissed my hand. "So thank you for helping my find my happily ever after." he smiled.

Memory:

"I'm going to walk Dude." I told Jane.

"Okay, I might go hang out with Lonnie." She said as we headed out our door.

I walked with the brown mutt be my side. He chased a squirrel then he took off.

"Dude! Come back!" I yelled taking off after him.

I followed him to the field still having yet to catch up with him. I see my best friend helping one of the new villain kids, I think it is Carlos, Ben told me about them at lunch earlier. I see the villain boy look back as Dude barks and then the boy screams and runs toward the woods. Ben and I shared a glance then he shrugged, as we took off after the mutt and boy. When we find them Dude has the boy up a tree. I laughed a little.

'Afraid of dogs?'

"Dude come here." I whistled.

The dog pranced over to me with his tongue out.

"Carlos this is Danica, daughter of Dopey. And this is Dude the campus mutt but Danny takes care of him." Ben said petting Dude who was now in my arms, as Carlos got off the tree. "Danny, Dude this is Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De VIl."

"Hi." the black and white haired boy said tentatively.

"Hi." I smiled back, I looked at Ben.

"I will let you three get to know each other." The prince said leaving.

I moved toward the boy. He backed away looking at Dude, scared.

"He won't bite, I promise." I told the boy.

I sat on a log waiting for Carlos to make a move. He slowly came to us, sitting down next to me. As I look at him I was entranced by the freckles on his face, as strange as it sounds I wanted to map them out to see what they create. Carlos held out a hand that Dude licked. I put the mutt down and let Carlos pick him up. After a while Carlos didn't look scared anymore.

"You know if you want we can both take care of Dude, be like co-parents to him." Carlos looked at me with a confused puppy dog look. "Me and Ben found him when he was a puppy, his mother abandoned him, since then I have been like his mother, I was thinking if you would like to be his father?"

I saw his eyes start to move back and forth like he was thinking about it. "I would like that."

Memory end:

"Even though you have to share me?" I asked.

"Mhmm." he nodded. "Because I know your heart is big enough for all 5 of us." Carlos said as he kissed me passionately.

He is acting differently, nothing like the shy, scared of dogs boy I met a year ago.

Ben clear his throat. "Your welcome 'Los." he said awkwardly as it was obvious that Carlos wasn't done kissing me. "Lets go Babe." He said to Jay as they got up and left us alone.

After a few moments a different voice cleared their throat. I look up to see Mal, Carlos and I blushed as the fae smirked at us.

"I already got your shakes while you were attacking each others faces." She said as she placed down a green apple and blue raspberry shake, weird combo but they taste good together, and a chocolate shake.

"Thanks Mal." Carlos said.

"Your welcome," She started to walk away until she stopped. "Oh and Danny, you made your brother blush."

I looked at her and followed her to where she sat with her girlfriend Uma, and my brother and Evie.

"Shit." I blushed looking away from my brother to Carlos.

He smiled wickedly then he started to kiss me again. "I love you." he said breaking the kiss.

"I love-" Before I could finish he kissed me more passionately.

Thursday: Gil

I was walking to my locker with Uma, we were talking about our double date tomorrow (or more correctly the pirate captain was trying to get me to tell her where we are going as Me and Mal have a surprise for Uma and Harry.) When I saw the son of gaston standing there with roses in his hand. My pirate's captain awwed at my boyfriend being cute. She said bye as we stopped in front of Gil.

"Hey Babe." I said kissing him.

As I pulled away he blushed, handing me the roses.

"I saw these and I knew I had to get them for you."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek. "What are we going today?" I took the flowers.

"Well as I know you have been on double dates." He scratched the back of his head. "I kicked Harry out of our dorm, so we can watch movies and relax." he said taking my hand.

I kissed him. "You are very sweet." I hugged him.

He put his head on top of mine. "Just figured you'd need a break." He shrugged as we ended the hug.

"I do." I nodded, "Sometimes I just need a night in." we walked to his dorm. "Wait Harry aloud you to kick him out." I asked because that doesn't sound like the Harry I know.

"Mhmm." he nodded, "It was either that or face Lonnie about the rules."

We laughed as we settled on the couch.

"Danny?" Gil asked half way through the movie we picked.

"Yes Gil?" I paused it.

"Do you ever think we will have Kids." he said rubbing his thumb over my wrist.

"Kids? Like ours." I looked up at him from my spot on his chest.

"Yes." He nodded seriously. "Like what would they look like."

"To be truthful." he nodded. "I never really thought about what they would look like." he looked sad after I said that. "But that doesn't mean I don't want kids." I sat up and looked at him. "I want kids but after high school. Okay?"

"Okay, I just want to give my kids things I didn't have. I want them to have a better life then I did. I want the chance to prove that a villain can be a good parent." he said taking my hand.

"And you will, and as far as I am concerned you are no longer a villain. But how about we be kids before becoming parents, I mean we are only 16 and 17."

He smiled. "Okay, just promise me one day in the future, we will become parents."

"I promise." I kissed him. "How many do you want?"

"Um...1 or 2 at the most."

"So not 6 or 7?"

"No." He shook his head. "And I want them to be girls."

"Oh not strapping young lads?" I giggled. "Why girls?"

"Because then they will look like mini versions of you."

I looked at him with love and adoration, then I kissed him.

"I love you Gil."

"I love you too Danny."

"Now let's finish this movie."

He smiled as he pushed play. To be honest I don't remember the movie much, I was watching Gil watch the movie. I will never be more grateful that him and Harry kidnapped my best friend. I giggled at the thought, I am glad that Ben got kidnapped, and I fell in love with his kidnappers. I looked at our hands that were still intertwined, I found two more happily ever afters because Ben was in love with Mal.

But when we were on the isle Ben realized he loved Jay, and that Mal went back to the isle to get Uma, and them kidnapping Ben was actually a misunderstanding.

Friday: Harry

Mal and I were waiting for our pirates to get done with R.O.A.R practice so we can go to the surprise we have planned for them.

"Who knew pirates were so hot?" I said aloud.

"Mhmmm." Mal agreed, looking at her girlfriend.

"But what makes them so hot?" I looked from my other pirate to the purple haired fairy.

"For me, it's when she is passionate about something, or at the end of the day and I am playing with her hair, seeing her relax, and be the person I fell in love with before…" she left the 'I put shrimp in her hair' hang in the air.

I know Mal punishes herself for it, I think that is why she went to the isle to get Uma.

"Really? I think on Harry it's the…" I started to blush.

"The what?" Mal asked.

"Guyliner."

"Really luv?" Harry asked as him and Uma came over. "Mal was all romantic about what she finds hot about my captain and you just say my guyliner? What the hell Luv?" He asked as his scottish accent started to get deeper as he got frustrated.

"Well there is also your accent, how deep it gets when you whisper sweet nothings or when you get jealous. Because it shows how much you love me, and I love that about you, oh and how the mean pirate act is just that a act, you are secretly really sweet and caring. Not just towards me but our friends, you act like their brother, you protect them when someone is being mean to them, or if they are down you do cheesy jokes just to make them laugh or smile." I kissed him. "I love you, my pirate."

Mal and Uma started to laugh as he blushed.

"I love you too, princess."

"Harry, for the last time, I'm not a princess," I slapped him playfully on the arm. "I am just the daughter of one of the seven dwarves, the daughter of a sidekick. Just like my brother. I am not a big villain's daughter." I looked at the three villains in front of me, "Or the daughter of a big hero." I looked behind them and I see Ben talking to Chad, and Audrey who were on the balcony. "I'm a nobody."

I looked down sad.

"Hey Luv, just because you are the daughter of a sidekick you are still my princess, and you are not a nobody, you are everything to me, to Gil, to Carlos, to Jane and to Lonnie." he kissed my hand then our lips met.

Uma cleared her throat to remind us that her and Mal are still there. I hid my head on Harry's shoulder to hide my blush as the three villains smirked.

"Come on let's go." Mal said.

"So where are we going?" Uma asked.

"You'll see." I looked at our pirates.

We headed to the enchanted lake. Mal and I smiled at their surprised looks. We set up a picnic (kinda like the one Ben did for Mal.).

"You did this for us?" Harry asked as we sat on the edge by the water.

Uma sat next to him with Mal in her arms.

"Yes." I blushed as his blue eyes met my hazel colored ones. "I know how much you missed the ocean, so I though even though it's a lake you and Uma would like it."

Harry smiled. "I don't like it…" he said as I looked down sadly. "I love it." he said taking my chin so that our eyes met again. "And I love you." as he said that he got a wicked little glint in his eyes.

"Harry?" I asked afraid.

Next I found myself in the water in the arms of a wet Harry Hook. And as hot as that might sound, I couldn't help but glare at him until he kissed it way.

"I love you too Harry Hook." I said laughing as Uma did the same to Mal.

The fairy glared at her sea witch girlfriend, as they helped us back to shore.

Mal and I wrapped ourselves in beach towels as we watched our lovers swim in the clear water.

"You know it doesn't matter to us that your father is Dopey, to us Vks you are a hero, you, Ben and Doug." Mal looked at me. "You taught us how to love, to be happy." Then she hugged me. "If it wasn't for you we would probably be dead on the isle in a unmarked grave."

"Mal…" I started.

"Let me finish please." she said politely, I nodded. "You might think you are a nobody, but in truth you are somebody, a sister, to Doug, to me, to Evie, a best friend, to Ben, to Uma, to Jay, a mother type figure, to Dude and Dizzy, and your are the entire world to Harry, Gil, Carlos, Jane and Lonnie. Without you life would be dull."

"She is right." Uma said as she and Harry had stopped swimming to listen to Mal speak. "A true hero has a heart of gold, doesn't judge people based on how they grew up. Who can make the saddest days seem like everything will be fine in the end."

"So Luv never think that you are just a nobody, you aren't to us." Harry said as he stood in front of me between my legs.

I kissed him. "Thank you guys." I laughed. "What would I do without you."

I hugged the two girls then I hugged Harry but the power in the hug landed us in the water. We swam until it was getting dark.

Saturday: Group date

I guess you find it weird that I'm dating 5 people but it works. I mean it's not like they hate each other. They are all good friends and they never get jealous of each other either, because they know they all own my heart, and I don't favor any of them, I love and treat them equally.

"Danny?" Carlos asked as he noticed I stopped playing with Dude due to me being in deep thought.

The others stopped to look at me.

"Sorry." I said as I walked over to them.

"What were you thinking about?" Gil asked.

"Us." I shrugged.

"Us?" Jane asked confused. "What about us?"

"Just how people could find our relationship….weird." I told them.

"Why? You love us and we love you, it's as simple as that." Lonnie said.

"Well yes but you 5 aren't dating each other." I continued.

"So? We are 5 friends in love with the same girl who happens to love each of us. And if they can't deal with that or understand it then they can fuck off or just stay away from us." Harry said as the others agreed with him.

I laughed.

"I love you all so much."

"We love you too." They said.

The rest of the day went on in relative silence, we played with Dude, sparred or relaxed in the sun until Gil spoke.

"Did Doug give anyone else the you hurt my sister and I'll hurt you speech?"

He got nods and voices of agreement.

"My brother did that?" I laughed. "Don't get me wrong I love my brother and all but the only thing on him that is scary is when Evie is in his arms."

They laughed at that.

"I thought it was a very protective and brotherly thing to do, it just means he cares about you and your happiness." Carlos said.

"True." I nodded. "Now I have 5 other people that care about me and who I care about." I said sitting against a tree.

I saw my girlfriends and boyfriends look at each other with smirks. A moment later they ran at me and created a puppy pile with me engulfed by them. I heard the sound of a picture being taken and barely see Doug with his phone with Evie, Dizzy, Mal, Uma, Ben, and Jay standing next to him. They soon joined us after my goofballs got off of me.

As I look at my girlfriends and boyfriends talking with our friends or each other I can't help but think 'Yeah it's a weird relationship but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. All that matters is that I love them and they love me, it works for us. They are my happily ever after.'

Sunday: Time alone

These are the days that I secretly love. But instead of spending the day by myself by the lake reading, I find myself at home with my family.

"Douglas how are things with the Evil Queen's daughter?" Aunty Snow White said though it was clear she didn't care.

'Today is going to be fun...not.' I thought.

"Evie and I are doing great." my brother said. "She started her own clothing shop." he said proud of his girlfriend.

"She is great, she made all my dresses for my dates, dances and the dress I am wearing now. I love them." I said proud of my future sister in law.

Snow ignored me. "Why can't you find a lovely auradon girl?" she put her hands in her lap. "Like fairy godmother's daughter, she is a lovely girl very sweet perfect for you Douglas."

"She is dating Danny, they love each other." Doug said clearly upset with hearing that Snow thinks Evie isn't good enough. "And I love Evie."

"You can't love a villain." Snow said rudely.

"King Ben's boyfriend is a villain and so was his ex girlfriend. My three boyfriends are villains." I glared at my aunt.

"Dopey, Mary how can you let your children date villains, it isn't right."

"We have met their girlfriends and boyfriends, they are sweet and caring kids, who were born in a bad place." Mom said. "Before you judge these wonderful kids, get to know them, Snow."

Then uncle Grumpy spoke. "These Villain kids saved us from Maleficent and as far as I am concerned they are no longer villains but heros."

Grumpy shocked us all and after that Snow left, our uncles left a hour later.

"I am sorry that Snow said that." Dad signed to us, he looked sad.

"It's fine dad." Doug said fixing his glasses.

"Not everyone is okay with the Vks being here…" I said hugging my father.

"Still you love those kids and they love you, they are family." dad signed. "They treat you right and that's all I care about.

"And plus our family is a little different and unique." mom said kissing our foreheads.

"Good night kids, we love you." they said leaving.

"Night, love you too." we said back.

At the beginning of the day I started to hate sundays all because of Snow White and her comments but our parents made it better and Grumpy he helped too.

I think from now on, sundays are days I'll spend with my family.


End file.
